ReAct
by 4amsleep
Summary: Based on the vocaloid song, ReAct.
1. Chapter 1

The familiar stench of the hospital's disinfectant hit her nostril as she breathed in. Miku sighed. It wasn't that she hated the hospital or anything. But how long had she already been staying there? A week? A month? She did not count.

All she knew was that she was sick of the place, the _smell_. She was not sick, but she had to continue to live in that place. They claim to her that her injuries had yet to be recovered, but she felt nothing at all. No more pain, except for the pang of guiltiness that would always strike her whenever she look at the bandages on her in the mirror.

Why hadn't she died?

She stares into the mirror. Her lifeless eyes looking back at her.

It would not had mattered if she had died anyway. She had already prepared for it. But neither of them died. She had supposingly slipped into a coma after that incident. After she woke up, she learned of the news that they had moved overseas after Kaito recieved treatment for his injuries that Miku caused. Surprisingly, they said nothing about Miku being the cuplrit and lied that they had accidentally injuried themselves.

"_Why, Kaito?"_

She shut her eyes as the scene replays itself through in her head again. She had already watched this scene for countless times. The first few times that it replayed, Miku went practically crazy and her crying was heard all over the hospital. She had to be held down and tranquilizers had to be given to her. She dared not say anything about it when the doctors asked about it.

She was a coward. And she knew it, more than anyone else.

"Hatsune-senpai?"

Miku did not move nor open her eyes. She knew who that voice belonged to. She replied calmly, "Kagamine-san, why are you here again?"

She met him on the hospital's rooftop a few days later after she went 'crazy'. She was crying up there. It was evening and she did not think that anyone would be up there. She did not want anyone to see her crying lest they ask her questions again. The young man had his eyes wide open, as if shocked. Miku was worried that he would call a nurse up here any moment and walked as fast as she can to the rooftop's exit despite the pain from her injuries. However, the young man pulled her into an embrace just right at the point of time when she was walking pass him. Shocked, she tried to push him away, but the pain in her arm was too painful for her to exert any strength to do so.

"I... finally found you... Hatsune-senpai..."

Then, she realised, the young man was shaking. No, he was _crying_.

* * *

I wrote this out of a whim while watching ReAct repetitively and I'm not sure if I know how to continue this so I'll just leave it here until I get the 'feeling' on how to write the next chapter (laughs)


	2. Chapter 2

"Do... I know you...?" Her throat hurted when she spoke due to the injury, but she felt that she had to ask no matter what. The curiosity was killing her.

The man loosened the embrace, his serene blue eyes staring at Miku's turquoise's. He wiped away his tears with a hand. "Do you not remember me? I'm your junior from the university. Kagamine Len."

Miku shook her head. No, she couldn't remember this man at all. Sure, she remembered the fact that she had went to a university, but she often skipped lectures and school-related things. She was too busy going on dates with Kaito, so she had dropped out of the university. It wasn't that she had anyone that she knew in the university anyway. Or if she had, they were probably just people who sat around her. She hadn't bothered to learn any of their name, as she had thought that having Kaito alone was enough for her.

Len seemed to have understood her and let go of her. It seemed that he decided not to pursue the topic. He glanced at her bandages, gently touching the one on her neck. Miku flinched, but she did not back away from him. "What happened to you, Hatsune-senpai?"

"Please, don't ask." The girl had a haunted expression on. She looked down, towards her bare feets. She had not considered wearing the slippers that the hospital provided near her bed, she just knew that she had to release her feelings, fast, in a place that someone would not find her. She wanted to forget everything.

Miku turned to leave, but Len instantly grabbed her arm, as though desperate. She winced, meeting his eyes. He had grabbed right on the area where she was injured. Apologetically, he released her. "Senpai, I-"

"Len!" An annoyed voice interrupted him. It was of a girl's. "Geez, what are you doing? Visiting hours are going to be over soon, you know?"

A girl walked out of the entry of the rooftop. She looked similar to Len, except for their hair and dressing. Miku looked at her. Stockings, she mused. Kaito loved those. Realising her thoughts, Miku shooked her head violently. No, she mustn't remember him. Or that scene would replay in her mind again.

"Rin." Len nodded, acknowledging her presence. He ran a hand through his hair. "You're really impatient, you know. I told you that I would be back soon."

The girl pouted cutely, crossing her arms. "How long is your 'soon', exactly? I was so bored sitting alone in the room!"

Len glanced at Miku, wanting to speak to her. Rin's glance flickered to her as well, examining her. It was as though she was noticing Miku for the first time, even though she was beside him the whole time.

Miku shifted, uncomfortable from the girl's stare. She wanted to leave here, as soon as possible, but her legs did not listen to her. The girl's glance flickered from her to Len, and back and forth. She did this for a number of times before she finally understood something and shot a glare at Miku. A glare full of venom.

With that glare, she looked nothing like the sweet girl she appeared to be. Miku shivered, understanding the feeling that she was feeling. In a way, this girl reminded Miku of herself. Not the person she is right now, but the person she was when she was still with Kaito.

* * *

Thank you very much for the reviews, I didn't thought that I would actually get any ; A ; In case I confuses anyone, below would be my reply to my reviewers ; A ;

Vic: Thank you, I'm glad you've enjoyed the chapter. I was actually a little afraid that my chapters would be too short but I'm relieved that it isn't an annoyment to people. I'm really sorry for my late update, I am a really slow writer. orz

awesomex09: I'll try, but I tend to be really slow in writing, I apologise for that. And 4th? Wow, I could only find around, 2? You must really like that song very much. (Laughs) And wow, a fellow LenKu fan? Hi-5!


End file.
